


Worth It

by chaos_monkey



Series: Pet Inquisitor [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, BDSM, Basically, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Desperate!Quizzy, Desperation, Dom!Eli, Full Bladder Sex, It's just filth, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss Enema, Switch!Thrawn, Threesome of sorts, Watersports, Xeno, You Have Been Warned, pissing in / on someone, sub!Quizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli makes Quizzy hold it, and then lets Thrawn have a little fun with him.
Relationships: Grand Inquisitor/Eli Vanto, Grand Inquisitor/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Grand Inquisitor/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Pet Inquisitor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).



> Heed the tags, folks! It's dirty.

Hiding his smile, Eli glanced over at the sound of another soft, bitten-off whimper from the corner of the living area. Quizzy was still kneeling obediently in place, naked save for his collar. Eli was pleased to see he hadn’t moved from the position Eli had ordered him into earlier— spine straight, knees wide; his wrists still crossed behind his back despite not being bound by anything but Eli’s command— but he was obviously getting increasingly desperate, hips shifting incessantly as he squirmed in place and those needy whimpers escaping him with increasing frequency. 

Eli briefly considered dragging out his discussion with Thrawn a little longer, but at another pitiful whine from the corner, decided he had made the Inquisitor wait long enough. He _had_ been well-behaved, not interrupting despite what Eli knew must be an unbearably urgent need by now. Pau’an physiology meant they didn’t need much water, and drinking as much as Quizzy had been ordered to over the past few hours, while not being dangerous for him at all, meant his body was currently trying to store a whole hell of a lot more liquid than it normally had to. 

It was one of the few things the Force _didn’t_ seem to give him much of an edge dealing with, and Eli loved it. 

Walking over to where the Inquisitor was squirming on his knees in the corner, Eli crouched down, grabbing his jaw tightly. Synthleather creaked and rasped quietly over the Pau’an’s skin as shining yellow eyes met Eli’s gaze in a silent, pleading look. Eli ran his gloved thumb over the Inquisitor’s bottom lip, smirking when that long, black tongue darted out to lick at it. 

“You’ve been so good for us, pet,” Eli said, pulling off his other glove with his teeth before reaching down to rub Quizzy’s slit. “You’re just so _full_ though, aren’t you?” 

The Inquisitor nodded with a soft whimper, visibly trembling. Eli shoved his thumb into the Inquisitor’s mouth while grinding inward with the palm of his other hand, and Quizzy’s eyes widened as he let out a panicked whine around Eli’s gloved thumb. A split second later, Eli felt a sudden spray of heat wet his fingertips, followed by the soft sound of piss dripping onto the hard floor between the Inquisitor’s legs. 

Holding the Inquisitor’s gaze, Eli let the moment stretch before finally straightening up again, making a point of wiping his wet fingers on Quizzy’s skin as he stood. 

“Just a little longer,” he promised, quickly unfastening his trousers. He was already half-hard just from watching the Inquisitor squirm so beautifully at his command, and rapidly stiffened up further at the sight of Quizzy’s gaze dropping immediately to his crotch as he pulled his cock out. “You’re almost there.” 

The Inquisitor’s mouth opened for him almost automatically as he stepped forward; but instead, Eli pushed one foot into Quizzy’s crotch and started stroking himself idly, enjoying the feeling of his own cock hardening in his grip. The Inquisitor shuddered, thighs twitching as he ground himself against the top of Eli’s boot. It offered some measure of respite, if his helpless moan and the way his eyes fluttered shut was any indication; and Eli grinned, twisting a little to finally shove his cock between the Inquisitor’s parted lips. 

“Suck,” he ordered, groaning softly with pleasure as he hit the back of the Inquisitor’s tight throat. “Are you still ready?” 

Quizzy nodded, humming wordlessly without pausing his work sucking Eli’s cock. His hips were still shifting as he squirmed, rutting against Eli’s boot, enough to start unfurling from his slit despite his obvious and increasingly desperate need. 

“Good. Thrawn, come here and fuck him until he can’t hold it anymore.” The Inquisitor’s eyes widened as he whined around Eli’s cock, and Eli grinned. “Somehow I don’t think that’s gonna take long.” 

“Yes sir,” Thrawn said, already unfastening his uniform as he strode across the room to join them. 

Eli stepped back, his spit-slick cock popping out of the Inquisitor’s mouth, and _tsk-_ ed as he looked down at the telltale puddle that was now on the floor between Quizzy’s legs. “On my _boot,_ Quizzy? Do I need to make you clean up your mess before you get the Admiral’s cock?” 

The Inquisitor whined again, squirming in place with a look of such abject pleading on his face that Eli relented, stroking his head gently. “Alright, it’s okay. Better hurry up, Thrawn, or he might start without you.” 

Thrawn paused long enough to strip completely and shot Eli a questioning look. Giving him a nod, Eli stepped over to sink down on the couch, idly stroking himself while unfastening his tunic to get it out of his way as he watched Thrawn order the Inquisitor onto his back. Quizzy was already panting, his whole body tense as he tried to hold back a little longer, his cock half out and occasional trickles of piss leaking from his slit below it as he lay back with his trembling legs spread wide. 

Thrawn knelt between them, sitting back on his heels with one hand on his already-stiff cock to line himself up; and Eli saw him press forward just a bit first, testing— before driving deep into Quizzy’s ass in one hard thrust. 

A strangled gasp burst from the Inquisitor’s throat and a spurt of piss hit Thrawn’s belly hard enough that Eli heard the wet splatter of liquid against skin. Thrawn growled, teeth bared in something halfway between a snarl and a dark smile as he thrust again, burning red eyes fixed on the Inquisitor writhing on his cock— and Quizzy, nearly sobbing, finally let go with a full-body shudder. 

Thrawn didn’t let up, pounding into him over and over as Quizzy pissed on him; and Eli started fisting his own cock harder while he watched it spray up Thrawn’s front, running down the admiral’s stomach and thighs to splash down into the growing puddle on the hard floor below. By the time Quizzy was empty, he was fully erect, cock hard and slick and curving up onto his belly; though Eli couldn’t have said whether it was more from pissing himself or from Thrawn fucking his brains out while he did. 

“Turn over,” Thrawn growled, pulling out and smacking the Inquisitor’s wet ass with his other hand. 

Quizzy scrambled over onto hands and knees, barely getting into position before Thrawn took him by the hips and thrust straight back into him with a groan. 

“Come for me,” Thrawn ordered, and the Inquisitor immediately dropped a hand down to grab his own cock with a moan, head dropping down and the long muscles in his back flexing as Thrawn hammered into him from behind.

It didn’t take long at all before Quizzy came, shuddering and spurting out onto the floor. Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Eli stifled a moan, squeezing his own cock a little harder but slowing down, determined to hold off until the end of his partners’ little ‘show’. It didn’t seem like that would be long, anyway. His ragged breathing punctuated more and more by snarling grunts, Thrawn was fucking the Inquisitor hard enough for the loud slaps of skin-on-skin to practically echo through the grand admiral’s quarters, Quizzy’s moaning wails already picking up again as he worked his knot almost frantically. 

Even as Eli watched, his own cock throbbing hot with need in his hand, Thrawn _mounted_ the Inquisitor, crouching over him and leaning forward to drive down into him hard and fast. A moment later he buried himself to hilt with strangled gasp, hips jerking as he pumped out into Quizzy’s ass. 

Eli was slightly surprised that Thrawn hadn’t gone for the bite so he could knot the Inquisitor. He usually did, when left to his own devices like this. Instead he leaned down, growling something too quiet for Eli to make out. Quizzy heard it, of course, and whatever it was made him quiver and whimper as he nodded his head in a fervent but wordless _yes,_ hand pumping harder between his legs. 

Curiosity flaring alongside his already insistently burning arousal, Eli watched, his breath quickening even more, as Thrawn knelt back down behind Quizzy while staying buried inside him. The admiral’s head tilted back, glowing red eyes drifting half-shut as he exhaled a long, slow breath that was nearly a sigh— and then looked down at himself with a smirk as Quizzy suddenly gasped and shuddered. 

Eli’s breath caught, realization dawning at the same time that Thrawn took hold of the base of his shaft. Still watching his own stiff cock as it reappeared from Quizzy’s ass, Thrawn gradually pulled all the way out. A gush of liquid came out with it to run down the Inquisitor’s thighs before Thrawn, still pissing steadily, slowly thrust back in with a groan. Quizzy shuddered again, back arching as he came for the second time, gasping sobs and strangled curses spilling from his lips. Thrawn kept going, fucking slowly in and out of him, piss and come spilling out and adding to the mess on the floor under them every time he pulled out fully only to push straight back in again. 

And after about the third time Thrawn pulled out, paused to watch himself piss into the Inquisitor’s ass before sliding back in again with an obscenely wet sound and deep groan of pleasure, Eli didn’t have a hope in hell of holding off any more. 

Pumping his tight fist up and down the length of his cock, Eli came with a long groan and a shudder, come spattering to the floor between his boots. Breathing hard and still working his hand gently over his cock to coax out the last few pulses, he kept watching as Thrawn finally finished emptying himself into Quizzy, who was now panting into the floor and writhing slowly on Thrawn’s cock, both of them kneeling in a ridiculously large puddle and absolutely dripping with piss. 

“Well _that_ was a nice surprise,” Eli commented. The other two grinned at him, still breathing hard; Quizzy looking blissfully fucked-out and Thrawn _supremely_ pleased with himself. 

It was going to be a hell of a clean-up, but… _definitely_ worth it.


End file.
